Before He Cheats
by SomberHemlock666
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are dating, but what happenes when Sakurta finds out that Sauske is cheating on her with.......Ino? all hell breaks loose


1Sakura and Sasuke had been dating for three months now, and Sakura knew they were happy. Or at least she thought.

"Sasuke where are you going?" she asked when Sasuke put on his shoes and walked towards the door.

"Training with Naruto." he answered. Sakura watched him leave and went into the den flipping on the tv. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she called.

"Sakura-chan, do you and Sasuke want to go out for dinner?" it was Naruto.

"Naruto shouldn't you be training with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know."

Sakura became cautious. She called Sasuke's cell phone. It rang three times, and Sakura found it in the kitchen. She hung up and went thought his directory of names. The one at the top was..._Ino_.

"That bastard!" Sakura called Ino's phone. "Hey Ino, do you know where Sasuke is?" naruto asked, Sakura forcing him to.

"Why?" Io asked.

Sakura wrote something down and made Naruto say it. "Because I was hoping to fuck Sakura, but I cant if he's there." he said reading the card, and shocked expression on his face.

"Well you're in luck Naruto. Sasuke has a date with me tonight, in fact he's here now. Listen we're going to the bar on the other side of town the new one. Have fun with Sakura." the phone went dead.

"I'm going to kill them both." Sakura said running out of the house, kunai in hand.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky..._

Sasuke guess what? You and Sakura might be breaking up soon." ino said when Sasuke picked her up.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked kissing Ino hard on the lips.

"Naruto wanted to go over and fuck her." she said, deepening the kiss.

"Good." was his only response. Actually he was a bit pissed, but he could deal with it later.

_Right now  
He's probably buying her  
Some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Sasuke bought drinks and they began a fierce make out session in the back, with all the other couples.

Sakura was fuming she went to the bar determined to cause serious shit. In the parking lot out side, Sakura saw Sasuke's new sport's car. 'Hmm, let's tear it up.'

_Right now  
He's probably up behind her  
With a pool sticking showin' her  
How to shoot a combo..._

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Leaving Sasuke's bike in a mess, Sakura walked thought the bar, and up to the table where she bought a round of Jack Daniels for the whole bar, before gunning one down herself. 'He's in deep shit.'

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...  
And he don't know... _

The band's music stopped, and Ino was on stage, singing...horribly. Sakura hid herself, and watched as she finished and walked back down to start another make-out session with Sasuke.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me... 

Sakura walked up, and Sasuke sw her. He puled away from Ino, who looked and her eyes went wide with fear. Sakura walked up to them, a smile on her lips. "Having fun slut?" she asked Ino, who blushed.

"And you." she said turning on Sasuke. "She held up his car keys and removed the house key. Handing them to Sasuke, she downed his drink as well. "I hope she means as much to you as you think. Because you will never get a second chance with me." Sakura said. She tuned like she was going to walk away. But at the last second she built up chakra to her fist, and sent Sasuke flying, twenty miles.

Everyone looked in awe, and quickly moved out of the girl'sway, as Sakura exited the bar. She had just set a new record. Wait until Tsuande finds out.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats... 


End file.
